


Любопытные друзья и поцелуи со вкусом водорослей

by ho_ra, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oblivious Avengers, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Тони и Стив счастливы вместе. И появление Баки ничего не меняет. По крайне мере, по мнению Тони. Но его друзей не переубедить.илиПять раз, когда друзья Тони считали, что он должен ревновать и один, когда они поняли, почему он этого не делает.





	Любопытные друзья и поцелуи со вкусом водорослей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nosy Friends and Seaweed Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772833) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



1  
— Как поживает Стив? — интересуется Роуди, вкладывая в руку Тони только что обновленный бокал со скотчем и поворачиваясь к нему полубоком, взглядом ловя в толпе Роджерса.  
Тони бросает Роуди благодарную улыбку и выпивает скотч одним глотком. Как же он ненавидит все эти публичные мероприятия.  
— Кажется, уже лучше. Теперь, когда он знает, что Баки в безопасности, а не в бегах и не подрывает тайные убежища ГИДРЫ, как это бывало. Причем не один раз.  
Роуди издал смешок, но тот прозвучал натянуто, и Тони взглянул на него, нахмурившись.  
— Стал спокойнее. Обустроился, — пожимает Тони плечами, болтая кубиками льда в бокале. — Счастлив жить в доме с постоянным доступом к горячей воде в душе и меньшим количеством людей, пытающихся его прикончить.  
— А сам как? — чуть погодя спрашивает Роуди. — Как дела у вас двоих?  
В замешательстве Тони хмурится чуть сильнее.  
— У нас все хорошо. Идеально. Лучше не бывает.  
— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Роуди, и Тони знает, что это не конец разговора, но опирается о стену, его взгляд находит Стива и Баки на танцполе. Движения Баки изящные и уверенные, а Стив спотыкается на ровном месте и изо всех сил старается не упасть или не наступать прочим на ноги.  
Наблюдая за ним, Тони мог бы поверить, что шутка про две левые ноги — правда, но он видел Стива в деле, на поле битвы в центре абсолютного хаоса, полностью себя контролирующим, в прыжке и полете, без малейших сомнений насчет своего тела и его возможностей.  
Стив ошибается, но рука Баки успевает подхватить его за талию и помешать падению на пол плашмя. Стив смотрит на Баки сердито, и Баки смеется, протягивает свободную руку, чтобы слегка убрать выбившиеся волосы со лба Стива и что-то тихо ему говорит. Стив охает и краснеет, но не возражает, когда Баки снова ставит их в танцевальную позицию.  
Роуди неловко кашляет:  
— Они вроде близки.  
— О. —Тони с вызовом улыбается и поворачивается к другу, глаза блестят. — Помнишь уроки танго, куда мы вместе ходили?  
Роуди окидывает его убийственным взглядом.  
— Мы договорились никогда об этом не вспоминать. Тони, ты обещал не...  
— Я к тому, — перебивает его Тони, не заметив возмущения Роуди, — что мы танцевали в паре. Интимно близко в течение нескольких недель, и все думали, что у нас с тобой что-то есть, неважно, как сильно мы старались их переубедить.  
— Ты всем говорил, что танго повышает гибкость, а мы хотим попробовать все позы из Камасутры, чтобы разнообразить наши секретные, но очень пылкие любовные отношения, — невозмутимо отвечает ему Роуди. Плечи Тони подрагивают от смеха. — Засранец. Ты в курсе, что некоторые до сих пор считают, что так все и было. Двадцать лет прошло, Тони. Двадцать!  
— Зато Кэрол была впечатлена твоими умениями. Правда, после того, как тебе удалось убедить ее, что ты не спишь со своим несовершеннолетним соседом на стороне.  
— И почему я вообще тебя терплю? — ворчит Роуди, больше для себя, чем для Тони, прикрыв глаза и сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
— Потому что ты бесстыдный любитель чужих денег, вот почему.  
И Тони тут же получает подзатыльник. Роуди закатывает глаза в притворном раздражении, которое он приберегает только лишь для Тони и его выходок.  
Между ними снова уютная тишина, они стоят рядом, соприкасаясь локтями, каждый погружен в свои мысли. Они наслаждаются присутствием друг друга, что они вместе после всего, что их дружба вытерпела после стольких лет, окрепла и стала прочнее.  
— Ты ведь расскажешь мне, если что-то произойдет? — не может удержаться Роуди, взгляд снова находит Стива, выражение его лица не читаемо.  
— Я в порядке, медвежонок, — вздыхает Тони, кладя голову на плечо Роуди. — Не переживай.  
Роуди хмыкает, но ничего не говорит.

2  
— Длинная ночка? — понимающе ухмыляется Клинт, входя на кухню, и, проходя мимо Тони, хлопает его по спине.  
Тони лишь ворчит в ответ, но принимает чашку кофе, которую Клинт подталкивает ему несколько минут спустя, и довольно стонет после первого глотка.  
Запрыгнув на барную стойку, Клинт опирается подбородком о ладони и, поигрывая бровями, спрашивает:  
— Ну так что?  
— Что «что»? — переспрашивает Тони отстраненно с маркером в руке, переворачивая первую страницу лежащего перед ним отчета.  
— Звучит как будто у кого-то была веселая ночка, — медленно поясняет Клинт, растягивая слова, в явном ожидании рассказа.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Тони отодвигает отчет и наконец поднимает глаза на Клинта, бросая на него совершенно непроницаемый взгляд.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, и я слишком устал, чтобы отгадывать твои загадочные намеки. Я всю ночь разгребаюсь с ЧП, которого можно было бы избежать, не будь половина моих сотрудников некомпетентными идиотами, и мне еще надо разобраться… — Тони опускает глаза на отчет, прикидывая, — ...с полусотней страниц до того, как я отключусь. На что бы ты ни намекал, в данный момент мне по барабану.  
Теперь Клинт смотрит на него очень внимательно.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ночью тебя тут не было?  
— Вернулся час назад, — зевает Тони и отпивает от чашки, взгляд снова возвращается к отчету.  
Прежде чем Клинт успевает ответить, на кухне появляются Стив и Баки: первый кажется раздражающе взбудораженным, тогда как второй на вид едва ли успел проснуться и сейчас сонно моргает, окидывает взглядом кухню.  
— Ты, — вскакивает Клинт с места, указывая на Стива, — идешь со мной, — велит он, хватает Стива за футболку и утягивает за собой в коридор, не обращая внимания на сбивчивые вопросы Стива.  
Баки садится рядом с Тони, наблюдая за ними с веселым интересом.  
— И что это было?  
— Черт его знает, — пожимает плечами Тони, поворачиваясь к Баки, когда тот забирает чашку у него из рук.  
С невинной улыбкой Баки целует Тони в щеку и усаживается обратно на стул.  
— Как грубо, — фыркает Тони, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть улыбку.

3  
— Встречаешься с кем-то? — обыденно интересуется Брюс, жестом указывая на шею Баки и россыпь синяков.  
— Спарринг был жестким, — объясняет Баки, и Брюс бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
На диване Тони тянется к Баки, вывернувшись из-под руки Стива, и нежно проводит большим пальцем по самому яркому синяку.  
— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее.  
Баки закатывает глаза и в ответ кидает зернышко попкорна, попадая Тони в нос.  
— Засранец, — мягко говорит ему Тони, устраиваясь в объятьях Стива, и тот опускает голову, целуя его в лоб.  
— Но они не похожи... — начинает Брюс, но Тони шикает, кивая на телевизор.  
— Всем тихо, начинается.

4  
— Наталья, — успевает сказать Баки по-русски, прижатый к стене ее рукой, сжатой на горле.  
— Как ты смеешь? — зло шипит Наташа, не обращая внимания на удивленное выражение лица Баки. — Они заслуживают лучшего. Оба, — так же по-русски отвечает она.  
Тони уставился на них обоих, от шока открыв рот.  
— Нат, какого хрена?  
— Это не твое дело, — перебивает его Баки ровным голосом, челюсть сведена в упрямом выражении, напоминающем Тони Стива.  
Наташа шипит и так же быстро отпускает Баки. Она поворачивается к Тони и говорит ему нежным и ласковым голосом, которого он никогда до этого не слышал.  
— Поговори со Стивом.  
И уходит из спортзала, оставляя Тони молча смотреть ей вслед и успокаивающе гладить кашляющего Баки по спине. 

5  
Все, чего Тони хочется в данный момент, — добраться до кровати. Ему плевать на песок, который немыслимым образом попадает в броню и забивается в самые стратегически важные места. Например, в трусы.  
Но вместо кровати, из лифта его и дуэт суперсолдат встречает Пеппер с зажатой в кулаке газетой.  
— Могу я поговорить с Тони наедине.  
И вопросом это не звучит. Стив и Баки узнают приказ свалить и просачиваются мимо нее с уставшими улыбками, на которые она не отвечает.  
Обычно Пеппер без ума от Стива. Тони морщится. Что бы он ни натворил, вряд ли получится отговориться.  
Однако любопытно, как выражение лица Пеппер смягчается, когда Стив и Баки уходят, а она подходит ближе к Тони. Пеппер ладонями охватывает его лицо, рассматривая монументальный фингал.  
— Я в порядке, Пеп, — утверждает Тони, демонстрируя ей слабую улыбку. — Бывало и хуже.  
— Уверена, что бывало, — соглашается Пеппер и разворачивает газету, протягивая ее Тони и похлопывая пальцем с маникюром по статье на первой странице. — Но вот это далеко от порядка. Максимально далеко от всего, что происходило в последнее время, Тони.  
Они хотя бы додумались спрятаться за перевернутым автобусом, думает Тони, рассматривая нечеткую фотографию с дымящимися руинами на заднем фоне явно после сражения. Ладони Стива обнимают лицо Баки, его костюм местами порван и в пятнах крови. Баки вцепился в его предплечья, а их губы крепко прижаты друг к другу.  
В волосах Баки запутались водоросли, а Стив потерял один сапог, и Тони не может сдержать неуместный смешок.  
— Ты в курсе, — понимает Пеппер, поджимая губы. — Тони, ты ведь знал. Так почему?.. — она замолкает и беспомощно машет рукой. — Почему?  
— Пеп, все в порядке...  
— Нет, не в порядке, — повышает голос Пеппер, от чего Тони морщится и делает шаг назад. — Ничего не в порядке, Тони. Почему ты с этим миришься? — ее голос смягчается, когда она подходит к нему и кладет ладонь ему на руку. — Ты не должен это терпеть Неважно, что говорит Стив, ты не...  
— Стив не виноват, — категорично отвечает Тони, стряхивая руку Пеппер. — И я не собираюсь это обсуждать.  
— Но...  
— Оставь, Пеппер, — предупреждающе перебивает Тони и, развернувшись, направляется в душ. — Тебя это не касается.  
Его догоняет тихое и обеспокоенное «Тони, прошу тебя», и он останавливается, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
— Пеппер, неважно, что, по твоему мнению, тебе известно, но поверь мне, эти отношения делают меня счастливым. Разве это не единственное, что должно считаться? Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, и ты считаешь, что в последнее время я кажусь, не знаю, расстроенным или не в настроении?  
Пеппер качает головой.  
— Нет, но...  
— Никаких «но». Я знаю, что делаю, и немного доверия мне бы не помешало.  
Пеппер молчит, но когда Тони бросает на нее взгляд, она кивает и, улыбнувшись, берет сумку и выходит.

+1  
Тони блаженно парит в том состоянии, когда сон уже прошел, но сознание еще не совсем бодрствует. Ему тепло и удобно, и в ближайшее время двигаться он не собирается.  
Ленивые утренние часы воскресенья или любого другого дня, который начинается точно так же, когда Тони просыпается в тех же условиях — самые его любимые, потому что ни сами Мстители, ни их многочисленные противники не вскакивают спозаранку по выходным. При том, что Тони не любит утро само по себе, он не ранняя пташка, это уж точно, но тем не менее, его все устраивает.  
И само собой, как только Тони отходит ото сна, в сознание врывается шум.  
— Старк! — кричит Клинт мгновение спустя, и дверь спальни распахивается и, ударившись о стену, отскакивает от нее. — Поднимай свою ленивую задницу, у нас тут...  
Клинт замолкает с задушенным писком, и Тони открывает глаза. Клинт то открывает, то закрывает рот, но не произносит ни звука.  
— Что? — спрашивает раздраженный его вторжением Тони, и Клинт поднимает руку в сторону кровати, потом взмахивает ладонями над головой, не найдясь с ответом.  
— У нас тут план горит, — слышит Тони голос Наташи, а затем заходит она сама.  
— А, — говорит она, уголки ее губ приподнялись вверх. — Это многое объясняет.  
Недоуменный, Тони пытается сесть, но рука Стива пригвождает его к матрасу. Тони смотрит на ладонь Стива, по-собственнически перекинутую через его талию, затем — на Баки, устроившегося лицом на его груди.  
— Согласен, — признается он, хлопая Стива по бедру. Тот тут же вскакивает по военной привычке.  
— Что? — спрашивает Стив, поворачиваясь к Тони. Наташа откашливается. Стив бросает взгляд на нее и Клинта, все еще застывшего на пороге. — Ой, — говорит он, густо краснея.  
Баки тихо ворчит что-то, что, Тони уверен, содержит проклятия им всем, и переворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на гостей. Эффект смазывается тем, что перед тем как поднять голову, Баки потерся носом о шею Тони.  
Неловкое молчание прерывает Клинт возгласом: «Какого хрена?»  
Наташа щиплет его за руку, но его это не останавливает.  
— Нет, серьезно, какого хрена? О чем вы только думали? Почему просто не рассказали? Мы все думали...  
— Ну, во-первых, — начинает Тони своим тоном, каким он читает лекции, чем зарабатывает стоны и закатывания глаз, — моя личная жизнь, несмотря на передовые страницы газет и самые скабрезные слухи, касается только меня и непосредственно вовлеченное лицо или лица. — Тони делает глубокий вдох, в основном, чтобы позлить Клинта, и поднимает в воздух два пальца. — Во-вторых, наблюдать, как вас корчило от мысли, что Капитан Америка гнусный изменщик, было незабываемо. Лучше всяких телешоу. Надо распечатать самые лучшие моменты с камер наблюдения, и не думайте, что я этого не сделаю...  
— Тони, — предупреждающе зовет его Стив, и Тони возмущенно смотрит на него.  
— Что? Мы не обязаны им ничего объяснять. Это ни их дело, ни команды, до тех пор пока не влияет на взаимодействие внутри нее. Я не понимаю, почему злодеем здесь считают меня только потому, что я не хвастаюсь потрясающим се...  
— Я был не готов, — громко перебивает его Баки, по большей части, чтобы Стив не сгорел со стыда. — Восстановление все еще в процессе, и все очень сложно, — он погладил руку Стива и подвинулся поближе к Тони. — А они помогают. Мы все друг другу помогаем. И это работает, и это то, чего мы все хотим, но я не был готов.  
— Коулсон говорит, что... — входит Брюс, и ему хватает одного взгляда. Он закрывает глаза и трет рукой виски. — Конечно же.  
— Достаточно, — говорит своим капитанским, не терпящим возражений, голосом Стив. — Все на выход. Баки — в душ, Тони — кофе и одежда. Как я понимаю, у нас ситуация, не имеющая отношения к нам троим и тому, чем мы занимаемся в свободное время?  
Брюс молча уходит, а Наташа утаскивает Клинта за ухо.  
Когда за ними закрывается дверь, Тони начинает давиться от смеха. Смеясь, Баки падает ему на колени. Стив легко сжимает бедро Тони, целует макушку Баки и выскальзывает из кровати, чтобы одеться.  
— Стоит позвонить мисс Поттс и полковнику Роудсу, Тони, — задумчиво произносит он, — прояснить ситуацию.  
Тони стонет, вызывая у Баки новый приступ смеха.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Nosy Friends and Seaweed Kisses автора Potrix.


End file.
